InuYasha: Rebirth in Time Passed
by Sayuka Orinami
Summary: Summary: The braches scratched her face as the blood slowly seeped into her shirt, staining her pure white soul. Everything seemed so bleak so unmoving. Why is the world so cruel to someone so pure? Kagome. O.C Rest of sum inside. ]


**InuYasha: Rebirth in Time Passed**

**By:KrystenMarie**

Summary: The braches scratched her face, as the blood slowly seeped into her shirt, staining her pure white soul. Everything seemed so bleak, so unmoving. Why is the world si cruel to someone so pure? This is what Kagome is faced with, until she meets someone who knows what she's about, who has seemly lived the same way she has, until her life was plucked from her over 50 yrs ago, this girl born long ago, lives again by fate; what is she? Is she really what is making Kagome so depressed? Is it not own life Kagome is faced with but someone else's entirely. OC.

Chapter One: "Kagome"

The wind blew sofly against her cheek, caressing it with it's wonder and warmth; the sky was clear, nothing but the slowly setting sun was gracing the silk like scene. The moutain tops lined the horizon as if a painting was being created before this meek girl. The vast picture engulfed her, the wonder of this ever changing world caught her sences and wisped them away with it. The light was warm and the wind playfull, amoungst her skin; she couldn't be happier at that moment, in this world of the past. She was just an ordinary girl, nothing more. She was brought into this world by chance, by a magical force that somehow chose her to return to this place to see it's beauty and awe. A normal teenager with a mother and a brother and a goofy grandfather that loved her. She was not rich nor was she poor, she studied and had friends, but by some chance it was her that was chosen to see this, to become apart of this magic and wonder. A place of the past, a vast mystical world many will never know about. This place she had gown to love and treasure. That only she was able to see, smell and feel it's warmth that was only hers to feel, only hers to want. At that moment she was the only person who understood that, the only one who could understand it.

"Kagome. what are you doing, it's getting dark; let's go already!" yelled a hot tempered half-demon.

She stood there as if glued to that very spot, she had heard him and knew he would be upset but she couldn't leave not yet. This place before her was far too beautiful to leave at that moment. This girl had a feeling at the pit of her stomache a small feeling that this place before her wasn't going to last forever. That this place and it's beauty before her was slowly fading. This time in the past where she had grown to love, this place where she wanted to be would soon fade into a memory. The people she met and fell in love with would too soon to leave her thoughts and her heart of hearts. The man who called her name, the man that she loved, the man she would die for. This place where she felt that time stood still would all become a dream in her heart that soon she would forget and time would go on. For that moment time stopped and she was the only one who had noticed, but this girl didn't care for she would have wanted to keep that moment still forever.

"Is Kagome going to be ok?"asked Shippo, the small child like fox demon that worriedly stared at Kagome with dreary eyes.

"She's fine, she just having one of her idiot moments," replied the half demon. He walked toward her looking at her eyes. She seemed to be staring at the sky, but she wasn't her eyes were lifeless pools, her face balnk and unmoved. The hanyou inched closer to the young girl so that his face was only centimeters from hers his breathing steady and slow; "KAGOME!" he screamed into her face.

Nothing, silence overtook them; the sun slowly setting the warmth from it's light was dwindleing. _'It's like she's dead within her own body.'_ The silence had grown and now the only thing that could be heard was the sound of her breathing steady and light. The sound had soothed the never ending quiet until it suddenly stopped, the hanyou had looked up at the girl, out of his thoughts he waited for something. No emotion or anger had come from her, her usual spark and life seemed to hidden itself beneath those dead eyes.

Slowly her lips moved, "InuYasha, sit." It came slow and quietly the earth had held it's breath in waiting, a loud crash had interrupted it. She had only looked at InuYasha once before he landed into the ground crashing as he went, a half hearted smile graced her lips and a tear came from her eye. InuYasha fell hard and fast, creating a huge crater in the ground. She said nothing as she truned from him, facing the rest of her friends. Smiling she became the happy go lucky girl she always was again, her confident self once more, she was _Kagome_.

She was the only person who could touch the sweetness of the past, and it was hers and hers alone.


End file.
